XLR8
XLR8 is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Kineceleran from the planet Kinet. Appearance XLR8 resembles a semi-armored velociraptor. XLR8 has wheel-shaped feet and wears a helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. Whenever that visor does come up, you can see that he has a blue face, green eyes and black lips and stripes. XLR8 wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Ultimate Alien and Heroes United, XLR8 looks the same. In Omniverse, XLR8 looks the same, but now, he only has one blue stripe on his tail. Powers and Abilities XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph (approximately 805 km) in an instant and the same power allows him to climb up walls and run on water with relative ease. Using his speed, XLR8 can perform a number of unique feats. He can create tornadoes through centripetal force, either through running in a small circle or spinning and can deliver speed-enhanced attacks in rapid succession. Amazing reflexes accompany this speed, allowing XLR8 to quickly dodge attacks with relative ease. XLR8's sharp scissor-like claws can also cut through many objects. In Protector of Earth, XLR8 can rapidly kick enemies, attack enemies with his tail, run in a circle to damage any enemies in his path, create a sonic boom, dash forward through enemies, and rapidly attack all enemies nearby by dashing to them. In The Unnaturals, XLR8 is shown to be able to accelerate so fast that time appears to stop completely to him. In the Ben 10,000 Timeline, XLR8 has a scanner built into the helmet, this is a product of nano-technology Ben 10,000 uses to enhance his aliens. According to a Pop-Up in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10, XLR8 can recover from injuries faster than other species. Weaknesses XLR8's weakness is his lack of physical strength, which is about the same as an average normal human. XLR8's speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives. Magnets and charged pulses are said to be a problem, apparently disorienting XLR8 to the point that he cannot balance properly, but the series has never showed this weakness. Ben 10,000 Alternate Timeline In Ben 10,000, XLR8's arms, legs and tail are gray instead of blue. He now wears longer sleeves with a pair of stripes under the shoulders. There are less stripes on his tail and he now has an arrow-shaped symbol on his lower torso. He is taller than the original XLR8 and appears to be much faster. Ben 10 *In And Then There Were 10, XLR8 got revenge on J.T. and Cash. *In The Krakken, XLR8 saved some people from the Krakken. *In Kevin 11, XLR8 saved Kevin from some bullies. *In The Alliance, XLR8 battled Rojo. *In Lucky Girl, XLR8 defeated Hex. *In Secrets, XLR8 appeared twice when the Omnitrix malfunctioned, once when he was captured and again to battle Vilgax. *In Truth, XLR8 battles a Wigsilian Org Beast. *In The Big Tick, XLR8 fails to defeat the Great One. *In Gwen 10, Gwen claims she used a speed alien, probably XLR8, to return home and pick up some clothes she forgot. *In The Galactic Enforcers (episode), XLR8 battled Sixsix and Vulkanus. *In Camp Fear, XLR8 searched Camp Opinicon for Max and found him. *In Back With a Vengeance, XLR8 appeared six times. *In Ben 10,000 (episode), XLR8 was used to try to save Gwen from an alternate timeline version of herself. An alternate timeline XLR8 was seen 3 times. *In Merry Christmas, XLR8 battled some toy soldiers. *In Under Wraps, XLR8 collected some chicken eggs and later battled the Mummy. *In The Unnaturals, XLR8 intervened with the Squires and later gave J.T. and Cash wedgies. *In Monster Weather, XLR8 battles S.A.M. *In The Return, XLR8 battles Dr. Vicktor. *In Perfect Day, XLR8 defeated Enoch. *In Ben 4 Good Buddy, XLR8 appeared. *In Ready to Rumble, XLR8 appeared again. *In Ken 10, Both the Ben and his son Ken frequently used XLR8. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1, XLR8 battled some hypnotized guards. *In Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, XLR8 destroyed Dr. Animo's DNA bomb. *In Goodbye and Good Riddance, an alternate timeline XLR8 defeated Vilgax. Ultimate Alien *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ultimate Ben uses XLR8 to battle Eon. Ben 10,000 also re-unlocks XLR8 for present Ben. *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, XLR8 saved Holiday from Alpha. Appearances Ben 10 *Opening sequence (versions 1 and 2) *''And Then There Were 10'' (first appearance) *''The Krakken'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Ripjaws) *''Kevin 11'' *''The Alliance'' *''Lucky Girl'' *''Secrets'' (x2) *''Truth'' *''The Big Tick'' *''Gwen 10'' (offscreen; used by Gwen) *''The Galactic Enforcers'' *''Camp Fear'' *''Back With a Vengeance'' (x6) *''Ben 10,000'' (x4) (used by Ben x1 and used by Ben 10,000 x3) (alternate timeline) *''Merry Christmas'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast) *''Under Wraps'' (x2) *''The Unnaturals'' (x2) *''Monster Weather'' *''The Return'' *''Perfect Day'' *''Ben 4 Good Buddy'' *''Ready to Rumble'' *''Ken 10'' (x6) (used by Ben 10,000 x4 and Ken x2) (alternate timeline) *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1)'' *''Goodbye and Good Riddance (alternate timeline) *Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Opnening sequence *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (first re-appearance, used by Ben 10,000) Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (first re-appearance, used by present Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse *Opening sequence Online Games Naming and Translations XLR8's name has the same sound as the word "accelerate", referring to his high speed. Otherwise, some translated versions of the series also call him XLR8, but in their respective ways of pronunciation, the names used for official dubbing don't fit the original international pun making them senseless. Video Games Protector of Earth *XLR8 is the third alien Ben obtains. The main thing you will need him for is to go to a lever, make him speed to it and to the other lever to complete the levels. XLR8 has a Dark Heroes and DNA Force skin. His dark heroes skin erases his visor replacing it with a red robotic stripe. Punch Time Explosion XL *XLR8 is one of the aliens used by 10-year old Ben. Ben 10: Omniverse *XLR8 is a playable alien character in the game. Trivia *According to Matt, XLR8 is weaker than Fasttrack. *XLR8 was the winner of the Cartoon Network Ben 10 alien poll making him the most popular alien in the original series. *XLR8's name was used in a Pop dance group in the Philippines. *XLR8 is one of the four aliens used by both the first and second Ben 10,000. *In the online game Ben to the Rescue, XLR8's visor is miscolored green. *XLR8's name was used on a CD about different technical institutes by the Universal Technical Institute. *The balls on XLR8's feet act like ball bearings to reduce the friction between XLR8's feet and the surface he runs on. *As seen in Under Wraps, XLR8's vision is blue, at least with his visor down. References See Also *XLR8 Gallery Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Speed Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Heroes